Screwed Romance (better title needed ^^;;;)
by Michelle Kai ou
Summary: Ron and Hermione and their relationship problems (Don't read, CHIBI one!)
1. Default Chapter

AN: 'Lo! Uh...this is my second Harry Potter fic, so please don't flame me too much. ^.^;; But helpful criticism would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. This is a Ron/Hermione fic. Mwahahaha! My friend gave me an idea, so I just had to start it. Well, jya!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, but please don't sue.  
  
& & &  
  
Hermione slammed the door to the seventh-year girls' dormitory and furiously ground her Divinition book into her bed as she groaned in frustration. "That stupid Ron Weasley! I wish I'd never met you!"  
  
Not for the first time that month (and the one before), Ron and Hermione had gotten into an argument. And not for the first time that month either, Hermione had gone into her room and begun beating up her books pretending they were Ron. A knock finally came from the door. Hermione knew it had to be Harry. He was always the first to talk to her and Ron to convince them to get along.  
  
Since boys were not allowed in the girls' dormitories, Hermione walked to the door, opened it, and stepped outside. She was correct in assuming the emerald-eyed, ebony-haired boy was waiting outside. "Hey, Harry," she said softly.  
  
Harry smirked. "Hi, Hermione. Um...would you mind telling me what happened between you and Ron?"  
  
"Hmph," Hermione said, gritting her teeth at the mention of his name. "Hasn't he already told you?"  
  
"Yes, but he was a bit angry when he did. I just thought maybe your version was different."  
  
Hermione sighed and sat down beside him, then began to speak. "Well...Ron just found out last week that that Slytherin...oh, I forget his name. But the one Ginny's dating? You know him, right? Well, he just found out that he was cheating on her. So of course he was mad. But I had ahold of that little bit of information a while ago. I revealed it to him and he lost his temper on me! The ungrateful piece of..." She blushed when Harry raised his eyebrows. "Sorry. Anyway, he lost his temper on me and I told him that the only reason I didn't tell him was because I knew he would be angry. Of course, then we got into another argument and...well...you get the idea. Then today we got into another argument with the same topic."  
  
Harry sighed. "Hermione, it's only October thirty-first. Halloween. Can't you and Ron give it a rest? We're in our last year together here. Let's try and enjoy it?"  
  
Hermione muttered underneath her breath, "I would if it weren't for Ron."  
  
Harry sighed again in exasperation. "Hermione," he said in a warning voice. "Make up with him...For my sake?"  
  
Hermione shook her head firmly. "I refuse to. Not until he apologizes to me. Or not until he..." She blushed. "Um...never mind."  
  
Harry began to take an interest. "What? Until he what, Hermione?"  
  
"Never mind. I-I have to get to class." She walked out swiftly by him, grabbing her bag by the door.  
  
Harry watched blankly at her retreating figure. He sighed. "Oh, boy. Now I gotta go talk to Ron..." And that would not be easy because, if possible, Ron was even more stubborn than Hermione.  
  
& & &  
  
"You broke up with her again?" Seamus asked Ron.  
  
Ron sighed. "Yeah. Just leave it alone, all right? I don't see how it's any of your business, anyway."  
  
"Of course it's my business! It's everybody's business! We hate it when you two are on bad terms. Those looks she gives you could freeze and the ones you give her could petrify. It's worse when someone manages to get in the thick of it."  
  
"Then why are you?" Ron snapped.  
  
Seamus sighed and waved his wand carelessly. "Because I'm your friend, you dolt! For goodness' sake! It's your last year here and you haven't a clue where you're going in life. You may never see her again! Make up with her, Ron."  
  
Ron glared at him. "I will not! It's her fault in the first place for never telling me!"  
  
"That Ginny's boyfriend was cheating on her? Look, I know you love your sister, but she's clearly over it. Besides, she was dating a Slytherin, anyway. Aren't you GLAD that it's over? Hermione just simply didn't want you to go off losing your temper again."  
  
"And she totally succeeded in that, huh?" Ron grunted. He sighed in defeat, finally. And his features softened. "I know it was my fault, too...but what am I suppose to say to her?"  
  
"You love her, right?"  
  
Ron paused. "What's love got to do with this?"  
  
"What?!" Seamus practically threw his wand into the air. "You mean you don't love her?!"  
  
"Of course I do! But shut up about it!" Ron said, hushing his friend.  
  
"Oh, no...don't tell me you've never...you've never...TOLD HER?!"  
  
Ron's ears turned pink. "Not...exactly..."  
  
"No wonder! Ron, you fool! If you don't tell a girl you love her when you're her BOYFRIEND, of course she's going to be mad!"  
  
"Don't you think I want to tell her? The words just get stuck to the roof of my mouth before I ever get a chance to." He sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me, but I can't tell her."  
  
Seamus slapped his forehead with his palm. "You have to tell her. You're going to regret it when she leaves you for good, Ron."  
  
"Oh, shut up. Fine. I'll tell her tonight at the feast."  
  
"Good man. I have to go. See you later, Ron." Seamus stood up and left the dormitory.  
  
Ron sighed. "Just great," he said. At that moment, the door opened again and Harry entered. "Oh, no. Not you, too..."  
  
& & &  
  
While Ron and Harry went through the same thing Ron and Seamus went through, Hermione was talking with Ginny in the corridors as she walked her to her next class. "I don't know what I was thinking when I started dating him in the first place," Ginny said, holding her books to her chest tightly. "I mean, he was a Slytherin for one. So I knew he couldn't be trustworthy."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah. But you're over it, right?"  
  
"Oh, of course. I've even got a date for the Winter Masquerade," Ginny added, her cheeks coloring. "I mean...it's nothing yet, but..."  
  
Hermione smiled a little. "You do? Who is it? Not another Slytherin, right?"  
  
Ginny giggled. "No. It's a Gryffindor, actually. Colin Creevey."  
  
Hermione couldn't help it, but she laughed. Colin and Ginny were the ideal couple. They were so much alike. (And not just in their interest of Harry.) In fact, people had insisted they go out before Ginny got her boyfriend in Slytherin. Ginny laughed with her. "Good for you. It's nice to see that you're back on your feet again."  
  
"What about you and Ron? Are you two still fighting."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything and her eyes became downcast. "We're not arguing," she said finally. "One has to talk to fight."  
  
"Oh." Ginny didn't bring up the subject. They were at her class, anyway. "Well, I'll see you later, Hermione. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Ginny."  
  
& & &  
  
Ron entered the Great Hall with his eyes scanning the large area packed with people. He was looking for Harry and Hermione. Mainly Hermione. Harry had already agreed to meet with him, but Hermione had yet to speak to him.  
  
"Looking for someone, Ron?" Justin, a Hufflepuff fifth-year, asked from behind Ron.  
  
Ron turned around, his eyes glowering at the handsome boy behind him. "Oh, shut up. I suppose you know, too, eh?"  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. "Everybody knows, Ron. And she's over there." He pointed in the direction of the Ravenclaw table. Hermione was talking with the Patil twins and a few other girls Ron did not recognize.  
  
"Thanks," Ron muttered to Justin before walking right past him. 'Don't screw this up, too, Ron,' he told himself as he pushed past groups of people. Finally, he made it to Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked up coldly at him. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice as cold as her eyes.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he said hoarsely. He was still taking in her dress. Her long, normally frizzy hair was now straightened and silky with curls at the bottom. They bounced off of her waist and her eyes were shiny, though now they could create glaciers. She was in a dark-green dress robe and looked very pretty. He never felt this way about any other girl before. Of course, no other girl was like Hermione.  
  
"Why should I listen?" she snapped.  
  
Ron gritted his teeth. He wanted to yell at her and kiss her at the same time. "Hermione..."  
  
Hermione continued to glare at him. "If you have something to say to me, might as well say it here."  
  
"It's private."  
  
Hermione didn't speak for a while. Then she sighed and cursed herself underneath her breath. "Fine. I'll meet you in McGonagall's room after the feast."  
  
"Fair enough." He turned and walked away.  
  
& & &  
  
Hermione watched Ron's retreating back and turned back to the Patil girls, who had now resumed talking. They had lost their interest in her and Ron. She smiled and nodded now and then, pretending to listen. Her mind was racing. She didn't know what she was thinking about anymore and felt slightly light-headed. 'That stupid Ron,' she thouoght to herself.  
  
Hermione dropped out of her trance when one of the Patils, she wasn't sure since she was so dazed, said her name. "Hermione, are you listening?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, yes."  
  
"No you weren't."  
  
"Well, we were just discussing you and Ron," the other Patil said. She frowned. "Why on Earth are you still with that idiot?"  
  
"We're not together," she replied blandly. "We broke up a week ago."  
  
The first Patil snorted. "Could've fooled me. You want to get back with him, though. Or else you wouldn't have agreed to go with him outside later on."  
  
"I'm only going to hear him out."  
  
The second Patil sighed. "Please. One kiss and you'll be back with him. We see how your knees go weak whenever he kisses you. This is the tenth time you've broken up, isn't it? And whenever he kisses you you get back together."  
  
Hermione blushed, but didn't say anything. The first Patil broke in. "He must be a good kisser, though."  
  
The Patils gave identical smiles. The second sounded almost wistful as she said, "Of course, Fred was a very good kisser. I wonder if all the Weasley's inherit the gene to make girls melt with their kisses...Was your Weasley a good kisser?"  
  
"Very," the first Patil said, smiling.  
  
Hermione smiled a little. The Patil twins had gone out with the Weasley twins for a while. But they'd broken up. Though, unlike she and Ron, they left on good terms. "Well, better make sure he doesn't kiss you, Hermione. If you want to only hear him out," the second Patil warned.  
  
When Dumbledore stood up and announced the commencement of the feast, Hermione was glad to go back to the Gryffindor table and sit. Dumbledore made a speech, as usual, and then everyone began calling out, "Pass the rolls!" and etc. She noticed Ron heading over with Harry. Harry was smiling and Ron's face was an expressionless mask. She almost asked whether he was okay or not, but stopped herself.  
  
"All right, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled at him. "Of course. I'm just not very hungry. How was Quidditch practice?"  
  
"Fine. I don't think we'll win the cup this year, though. It's getting very frustrating. I sure wish we had George and Fred with us. They always manage to brighten our moods after we have a tough practice. Oh, well."  
  
"I'm going to the common room," Ron muttered, standing up. "I'm not hungry tonight."  
  
"Um...all right," Harry said, slightly startled. It wasn't like Ron to skip out on a meal. Hermione was concerned. But she could guess why he wanted to leave.  
  
When she was sure Ron had gone, Hermione stood up after him. "I'm going to go, too," she said. Without waiting for Harry's reply, she walked out after Ron, trying not to look as though she were in a hurry.  
  
& & &  
  
Ron only had to wait for a few minutes in McGonagall's classroom before he heard footsteps. Hermione entered, looking calm and angry. "You actually came," he said with a small smile.  
  
"A promise is a promise," she said, still glaring at him. "What did you want to tell me?"  
  
Ron gave a deep sigh. "I'm sorry that I got mad at you today. And last week. I know that I was being a total idiot and that I shouldn't have yelled at you. But I was just a little mad."  
  
Hermione smirked. Her facial features lightened. "A little?" she asked. "That's an understatement."  
  
"Heh. Well, I just wanted to say I was sorry."  
  
Her face dropped. "Is that it?"  
  
Ron thought for a while. "Pretty much."  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing else you want to say?" Hermione asked, her eyes almost pleading with him.  
  
Ron shook his head. He knew what she was asking, but couldn't say it. He walked over and kissed her, instead.  
  
& & &  
  
Hermione felt her legs go weak. 'No, don't. Don't let him kiss you!' her mind screamed. But she surrendered and leaned against him for support as his tongue urged her lips to part. She did so willingly and let a low moan escape from her lips. Her tongue shyly slid from her mouth into his. Their mouths entwined, she could feel Ron's arms tighten around her protectively.  
  
Panic then registered in her mind as she realized she was losing the battle. 'Stop kissing him!' her mind shrieked. She pulled away quickly and then walked a few paces back. She turned and breathed deeply, setting her hand to her heart. 'What did you just do? Don't give in to him already!'  
  
Ron was surprised, he would admit to that. 'She's never done that before,' he thought to himself. Then he saw her turn.  
  
Hermione's eyes were almost liquidy. She was blinking back tears. Pleading with him through her eyes, she asked hoarsely, "Ron, is that all you have to say?"  
  
Ron gave a deep breath. He knew what he had to say. But as he opened his mouth, it suddenly felt like glue and sawdust. He couldn't form the words. 'Not now! Tell her, you idiot!' his mind screamed. He closed his mouth and looked away.  
  
"I see," Hermione said. She felt her heart shatter within her. "Good night, Ron," she said unsteadily. She walked swiftly by him, hoping to make it into the girls' dormitory before anyone could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Idiot!" Ron hissed to himself in McGonagall's room. He slammed his fist into the table and glowered into the darkness as the torch he had lit earlier died away.  
  
& & &


	2. 

AN: What do you think so far? Am I making them suffer too much? Should there be hentai? I'm thinking of it, but I don't know...I've never written a Harry Potter fanfic with hentai before. In fact, I've never FINISHED a Harry Potter fanfic before!  
  
& & &  
  
AN: Chapter 2! Yay! Okay, not really. Hehe...prepare for more suffering! Mwahahaha! And this isn't really chapter 2. It's part of chatper 1. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, but please don't sue.  
  
& & &  
  
Ron trudged to the Gryffindor common room just as the feast ended. Hardly anyone noticed him as he walked in with a sullen look on his face. When the houses separated and he said the new password (fiddlesticks) to the portrait of the Fat Lady, everyone noticed him. They gave him looks as they went into their own rooms. Ginny said good night to Colin and walked over to her brother. Harry followed.  
  
"Do you mind if I talk to him alone?" Ginny asked Harry quietly.  
  
Harry gave Ron a look and nodded. He walked away. Ron looked up with a small smile at his sister. "You're okay?" he asked.  
  
Ginny nodded. "Yes. But no need to change the subject already, Ron. What happened? I know it has something to do with Hermione."  
  
Ron sighed and raked a hand through his had-been-tidy red hair. Then he launched into an explanation of all that had happened in McGonagall's room. "So," he began to conclude, "she's not speaking to me."  
  
"That's not much of a change," Ginny muttered. But she looked at him sympathetically and put a comforting hand on his. "You have to tell her, Ron, sooner or later."  
  
"I know, but the words just get stuck. I can't say it to her..."  
  
"Yes you can. Don't worry, you'll find the words someday."  
  
"Yeah, but will it be too late?" Ginny and Ron sat in silence, then Ron stood up. "I'm going to go to bed. Good night."  
  
"You, too," Ginny said. Ron stood up and walked into the dormitory. Practically all the boys were still up, including Neville Longbottom.  
  
"I'm not in a mood to talk right now," he told them. Everyone nodded and then got into bed, building conversations of their own. He saw Harry give him a look, but chose to ignore it and went to sleep.  
  
& & &  
  
Later that night, Ron found he couldn't sleep. He sat up in bed, then stood up and walked outside. Apparating (though he wasn't allowed to yet), he managed to arrive outside in Hagrid's garden. Knowing that Hagrid would understand, he picked two small flowers. A red rose and a pale-pink tulip. He apparated again...but this time into the seventh-year girls' dormitory.  
  
Ron found Hermione sleeping in the corner in a four-poster bed. He knelt and set the flowers in her hand and she unconsciously closed her fingers around them. Ron lowered his head and kissed her forehead after brushing a few strands of brown hair away. "I love you, Hermione," he whispered. There was no smile on his lips. His eyes were forlorn as he stood up. He apparated back into the boys' room before one of the girls could wake up and find him there.  
  
& & &  
  
"Flowers from a secret admirer, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked coldly as he saw the two flowers in Hermione's hand as she read through the first chapter of their book for Defense Against the Dark Arts, where Snape finally was able to teach. (1)  
  
Hermione remained quiet and gave him a glance, then turned back to her reading. He glared at her, then walked up and down to make sure everyone was reading. He hissed at the Gryffindors every now and then, but otherwise left the entire class alone.  
  
Hermione glanced at the flowers. She had woken up in the morning to find them in her hands, though she didn't know how they got there. 'Surely not by Ron. He isn't allowed in the girls' dormitories...' Then she remembered who she was thinking about. Since when did Ron Weasley have a regard for rules. But he wouldn't leave flowers for her...would he?  
  
She resumed her reading, looking every now and then at her floweres, but remaining otherwise completely focused.  
  
& & &  
  
Ron looked back down at his book after Snape spoke to Hermione. 'Secret admirer...' That phrase seemed to make sense, though. He admired her and she had no idea it was him who left the flowers for her.  
  
Harry gave him a look, but he ignored it, yet again, and continued reading. He didn't want to get on Snape's bad-side, right now. Actually, the problem was he did, but how far that would get him he didn't know. Besides, as much as he hated to admit it, Snape was a pretty good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," Snape's voice barked. "Perhaps you would like to enlighten us on the first paragraph you read?" he asked.  
  
Ron gulped.  
  
& & &  
  
"Just because I answered one question wrong doesn't mean he has to give me a detention," Ron muttered to Harry as they left class.  
  
Hermione had been extremely quiet. She averted her eyes from Ron's constantly whenever he looked at her. Harry had noticed, as well. He, too, remained quiet about it. "You did have a full fifteen minutes to read," Harry pointed out.  
  
Ron scoffed. "So? It's not as though I don't know what I read. I just didn't remember the one question he asked."  
  
"He asked you to tell us what you read," Harry said.  
  
Ron's ears turned pink. He scowled. "And I did! But I forgot to mention ONE thing and he got mad!"  
  
"Snape's always mad," Harry muttered. "C'mon, Ron. Enjoy the day. Winter Masquerade's coming up."  
  
Ron felt his stomach tighten as he looked at Hermione, who had yet again looked away. Harry realized his mistake, because he began stammering about how boring it would be. "It's okay, Harry. Look, I have to get to class. See you later, eh?" He walked off in another direction.  
  
& & &  
  
When Harry mentioned the Winter Masquerade, Hermione felt a sharp pain in her chest. 'Get over it, Hermione,' she scolded. But she couldn't. Despite their many arguments and ten breakups over the past three years, she had never missed a Masquerade with Ron. She couldn't stand to miss the next one. But she knew she would.  
  
"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She did her best to smile. "I'm going to go talk to Professor McGonagall about our project. See you later, Harry."  
  
& & &  
  
"Hey, idiot!" Seamus said, hitting Ron upside the head with his Divinition book. "How stupid can you be?! Why haven't you told her yet?!"  
  
Ron rubbed his head and glared at Seamus, looking up from his notes. He was studying for their upcoming test in Potions. (They had a new teacher named Serpencia.) (2) "Ouch! Seamus!"  
  
"You haven't answered my question. Why didn't you tell her?"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"Then why is she still mad?!"  
  
Ron sighed and got into the details of the time he spent with Hermione in McGonagall's classroom. Then he explained what happened afterwards. "See? I did tell her! Or at leat I tried to!"  
  
"You told her, but she didn't hear you. You're hopeless, Ron! How stupid can you be?"  
  
"Shut up," Ron muttered. He stood up. "You don't understand."  
  
"I understand enough! How could you not tell her that you love her?!" he practically yelled. Luckily, only a few Gryffindor boys who already knew of Ron's dilemma were there. They all gathered around to look at the two boys.  
  
By now, Seamus had already stood up and was standing toe to toe with Ron. Both had fire in their eyes.  
  
The Potions Master entered. "Please take out your quills and a piece of parchment and prepare for our test," he said, not looking up from a book he was reading. Ron and Seamus glared at each other and finally sat down.  
  
& & &  
  
AN: Okay...shorter chapter. Actually, VERY short chapter. Maybe I should just combine those two. You know...maybe I will. Okay. Consider those two part of the first chapter. Hehe...hold on. I gotta make adjustments to the last few author notes then. ::types away making adjustments:: Done! Anyway...what'd you think so far? Oh, ya! Footnotes will be included at the end of this. It'll explain a few reasons for why I think what I think. Well, jya!  
  
& & &


	3. 

AN: Hi! Okay, this is the REAL chapter 2! ^.~ Okay...that ^ don't look right with this font. Oh, well. Baka font! Anyway...^^ (there it is again!) Onto the real fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
  
& & &  
  
Ron entered the Great Hall late into the night. He was hoping for a snack since he couldn't sleep. He smiled a little at Dean's words at dinner. "Don't eat now and you're not going to be able to get to sleep." (3)  
  
"I hate it when you're right, Dean," he muttered.  
  
"What? Is someone there?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
Ron jumped, then the voice registered in his head. "Hermione?" he asked a bit uncertainly.  
  
He saw her sitting at the Gryffindor table with a sandwich on a plate in front of her. A jug of lemonade was on the table and she had a cup in her hands. She was standing gaping at him. "Ron?" she asked.  
  
Ron flushed. "Uh...yeah. I couldn't...sleep," he croaked. For some reason, he found it difficult to speak in front of her. He took in her slender frame. She was dressed in a long, white nightgown that looked made of almost silk.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said.  
  
& & &  
  
Hermione was as much surprised at Ron's appearance as he was of hers, though she didn't know it. Even with his red hair disheveled and him only in a t-shirt and jeans (that Harry bought for him as a gift before school), he was still very handsome. His eyes were dancing along with the fire as she gaped.  
  
"Are you looking at something?" he asked, almost amused.  
  
Hermione flushed and looked away. "No," she said hastily.  
  
"Hn." He sounded almost a bit forlorn.  
  
Hermione then decided to speak as a plate arrived for Ron with a chocolate cake by magic. "I heard you and Seamus almost got into a fight. What happened?"  
  
"If you must know it was on your account," he grumbled, slamming his fork into the plate as he attempted to pick up a piece of his chocolate cake.  
  
"How could it be my fault that you got yourself into a fight?" Hermione demanded, standing up as she felt herself swell with anger.  
  
Ron stood up and met her angry gaze. "It's none of your business!"  
  
"You're the one that mentioned me!" she argued. "Oh, why am I even trying to reason with a hothead like you? I hate you Ron Weasley!"  
  
"The feeling is mutual right now," he said coldly. As he turned to leave, his plate disappeared.  
  
& & &  
  
"Stupid!" Ron muttered as he entered the seventh-years' dormitory and fell into bed. He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes. He knew that there was no reason to get mad at Hermione, but his temper had flared up again. He was no longer in control of his actions.  
  
'But if I were I could at least tell her I love her,' he thought miserably to himself.  
  
Harry nudged him on the shoulder and he opened his eyes. "What happened?" Harry whispered.  
  
There was no point as by now everyone in the room had woken up and was watching them. "It was nothing," Ron muttered. He turned to everyone else and sighed. They all scowled and none showed a sign of relenting. "Oh, all right. I'll explain tomorrow when it's light."  
  
They seemed content and fell asleep again. Ron, however, had a more difficult time. Every time he closed his eyes he could think only of Hermione. 'What did you do to me?' he thought to himself. 'Did you put me on a spell?'  
  
That was a very possible notion in the wizarding world, but he knew Hermione wouldn't do that. At least not intentionally. The fact of the matter was, he was placed under a spell. But it was something Hermione emitted naturally. It wasn't unnatural. It was her. And there was no way to break the spell that she had placed on him. That was what he regretted.  
  
'I wish I'd never fallen in love with you, Hermione Granger...' His eyes fluttered close and he finally fell asleep, a single tear dropping from his eye.  
  
& & &  
  
~1 and 1/2 months later~  
  
Hermione had a more easy time avoiding Ron. She had simply been burying herself in her work. But the Winter Masquerade kept being mentioned and she wasn't sure whether or not she was still going.  
  
"But you have to go," Neville Longbottom insisted as they again began discussion of the Masquerade.  
  
Hermione sighed and looked at him. It was hard to believe that the strong seventh-year Neville was the same struggling fourth-year only three years ago. He was even a Beater on the Quidditch team! (Though his memory was still at its worst.) (4)  
  
"Neville...I just don't feel like going."  
  
"It's Ron, isn't it?" he asked a bit shyly. Neville was still very sensitive.  
  
Hermione didn't speak for a moment. "No, it's not Ron. I don't care about what he does anymore," she lied. "I just...can't. I mean, I've still got to write a request letter to Mr. Weasley to ask to be his intern. And it's got to be perfect."  
  
"If you want, I could go with you."  
  
"It's a Masquerade. No one would see my face, anyway."  
  
Neville blushed. "I just meant maybe I could escort you there. Please, Hermione? This is the last one you'll go to unless you become a Hogwarts teacher."  
  
"Oh, all right, Neville. I'll go. Will you leave me alone to finish my letter?"  
  
Neville beamed at her. "Sure!" And he left the common room.  
  
Hermione twirled a strand of hair in her index finger. "What am I setting myself up for?" she thought miserably to herself.  
  
& & &  
  
"Why are you dawdling?" Professor Serpencia told Ron sharply as he tried to stuff his books into his bag.  
  
Ron looked up and blushed. "Well, I'm hoping Seamus will hurry up ahead so I won't have to face him. We're arguing, you see."  
  
"Oh. But whatever about?"  
  
Ron turned as red as his hair, though it wasn't quite as red as a long while ago. "Uh..."  
  
"You don't have to answer boy. Don't think I don't know what goes on at this school. You and that girl Hermione are having problems, eh?"  
  
Ron nodded slowly and his face paled somewhat. There was an awkward pause then Ron looked up. "I have to go. I'm going to be late for lunch, and I promised my friend we'd talk. Thanks, Professor Serpencia."  
  
He nodded soberly. "Right then. If you ever need someone to talk to, my classroom is always open."  
  
"Thanks," Ron repeated as he hurried out. 'Just what I needed. Someone else who wants to help me.' But inside he was glad. At least he had some support.  
  
& & &  
  
Ron ran up to the empty seat beside Harry's at the Gryffindor table. Seamus was on the other side, glaring at him. He ignored him and looked to Harry. "What've we got today? I'm starving!"  
  
"Sandwiches and hot cocoa," Harry replied, pushing a plate full of sandwiches to Ron. Ron took one and began to bite on it. "So, are you going to come to the Winter Masquerade with us?"  
  
"I hear it lasts four nights," Colin said. He was sitting in the seat beside Harry with Ginny on his other side. "Isn't that great?"  
  
"What do you mean by four nights?" Dennis asked.  
  
Harry began to explain. "It means that it starts one night, then everyone goes back to their room. Then the next night it starts up again. Hold on. Do you know the story of Cinderella? She went to the balls that were held for three nights straight? It's the same as that."  
  
"Oh," Dennis said. He beamed. "I understand now!"  
  
"Are you still going with me?" Colin asked Ginny promptly, though his cheeks had turned a slight rosy color.  
  
Ron gaped at them. "Going with you? Ginny, you never told me you had another boyfriend already!"  
  
Ginny turned the same shade as Colin. "He's not my boyfriend yet, Ron. It's just for the Winter Masquerade. And yes, I'm going with you, Colin," she replied.  
  
Seamus glared at all of them. "I believe the original question was, is RON going?"  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "Yes, it was. Well, Ron?"  
  
Ron looked away. "I might not," he replied slowly. "It's just a stupid party, anyway."  
  
"Oh, no, you don't," Dean said. "You're going to go. You have to face going alone sooner or later. Or, if you want, there's always the Patil twins."  
  
Harry and Ron both winced at the thought. "No," Ron said firmly. "I don't want to go."  
  
Seamus looked like he was going to yell at him when Hermione walked in with a pile of books on her arms. He gave a look to her, then to Ron. Ron understood immediately and shook his head. Harry caught the exchange. "I will," Harry said warningly. "If you're not going, that is."  
  
Ron glowered in defeat. "Fine," he muttered angrily. "I'll go. Just keep your big mouth shut."  
  
"Fine with me," Harry said, a smile growing on his lips. He grinned at Seamus. Ron sat glowering at his lap. Ginny and Colin looked worriedly at him while Hermione sat down and began to look through her countless notes.  
  
& & &  
  
The week before the Winter Masquerade went by too quickly. The halls were bursting with discussions of what to wear and who would go with whom to it. It was a great mess for Ron and Hermione. Both were unsure of what to answer when people asked them those questions. Hermione was, yet again, burying herself in her work. Ron, on the other hand, had been completely solitary and would not speak to anyone if he could help it.  
  
But by the night of the Masquerade everyone was hurrying to get ready. Girls gossiped and boys talked about how the girls gossiped. Dennis Creevey even had a date and he was feeling worried. The boys gave him advice on how to act. He got greatly confused in all they had to say.  
  
"Is that what you're wearing?" Harry asked when Ron finally appeared in a black dress-robe with a black mask that covered his forehead and eyes and nose. His hair was dyed a new color. It was a dark brown instead of red. (5) "Did you mess up on a spell?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron took off his mask. His face was the same. His lips scowled at Harry, but his eyes showed a slight bit of laughter. "Oh, shut up, Harry," he muttered. "I didn't mess up on a spell. I just thought I'd dye my hair to see how I'd look."  
  
"You don't look half-bad," Seamus commented. "But you won't be as popular as me."  
  
"Or me," Dean said. Both were in dark-green dress-robes with their own different colored masks.  
  
Ron snorted. "Like I care. Help me come up with a name." (Everyone learned just the day before they didn't have to use their real names at the banquet and everyone wanted to try it out. Well...except for those that were going as couples.)  
  
"I'm keeping mine," Colin said. "Why not keep yours, Ron?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "Nah. I'd like to enjoy myself and NOT be Ron Weasley tonight."  
  
"Can't help you," Seamus said. "I'm having trouble of my own."  
  
The others nodded in unison. "Why don't you ask a girl?" Neville suggested. "They often tend to have better taste than boys." He looked very handsome in his black robe and dark-blue mask.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Fine. I'll ask Ginny."  
  
& & &  
  
The Gryffindor common room was a great mess when everyone was getting ready to leave. Ron had quite a time trying to find Ginny. Colin had decided to come with him as he would be escorting Ginny out. Neville had mentioned finding his date, but left before anyone could question him on who it was.  
  
"Look, there she is!" Ron said, pointing to a girl with red hair in a white dress that reached to her ankles. It was in a tube-top style but with spaghetti straps. Her hair was brushed out and was straight and silky and tied up into a tight bun. On her face was a feathery, white mask.  
  
"Ginny!" Colin called as he and Ron pushed through people excusing themselves. When they finally reached Ron's little sister, both stared in awe.  
  
Ginny looked slightly nervous. "I don't look too bad, do I?" she asked Colin.  
  
Colin looked back in disbelief. "Bad?" he said. "Hardly!"  
  
She blushed and smiled at him. "Who's this?" she asked Colin.  
  
"Oh, it's Ron. He needs a name."  
  
"A name? Whatever for? I'm using my real name, though most of the other girls are using their own made-up ones."  
  
"I just don't feel like being Ron tonight," Ron replied. "Could you help?"  
  
"Sure. Um...well...with your clothes and mask, how about MidKnight?"  
  
"What? I don't want to be the night!"  
  
"No, Knight. A soldier in bright armor? Not the actual night, no."  
  
"Well...all right," Ron said. "If you say so. I'd better go. See you later tonight. And watch out for her Colin."  
  
"I will," Colin said, barely paying attention. Ron turned to see him put out an elbow for Ginny, who appeared to be laughing as she tucked her arm in it.  
  
& & &  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall on Neville's arm and looked around. She saw no familiar face because everyone was in masks. Before she could say anything more to Neville, he left her. She wished she hadn't said that he could only escort her to the Masquerade. Unsure of where she was going, she walked around talking to people and trying to guess who they were, but to no avail. Everyone seemed more mysterious when they were in masks.  
  
"Hi," a friendly voice said from behind her.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi," she replied, turning. She looked at the person and saw green eyes. Though she wasn't sure if anybody else at Hogwarts had green eyes, she was sure it had to be Harry. "Harry?" she asked a bit meekly.  
  
"How'd you guess? Ouch." Someone walked into him from behind. "Who're you?"  
  
"It's me, Hermione," Hermione said. "How are you?"  
  
"Oh, hi, Hermione. Sorry. It's just complicated here. I can't find anyone I know and I don't know who's who anymore. It's nice to see a friendly face, or at least someone that knows me. But I have to go soon. Some girls have been following me."  
  
"They fancy you," Hermione said with a giggle. "But all right. Bye. I'll see you later tonight."  
  
"You, too." In a flash, Harry had walked away.  
  
Hermione scanned the room, then spotted a lonely figure sitting on the other side of the room. They were more observing than joining in. 'Maybe I can join him,' she thought when she noticed that the person had hair too short to be a girl.  
  
Hermione made her way past the mass of people to the lonely person sitting in the corner and sat down beside him. "Hi," she said. She had her own made-up name and knew she could make small-talk without anyone knowing who she was because she, too, had picked a name for herself and had fixed her hair.  
  
"Hi," the person said, his voice soft. Hermione looked down at his hands. There was a tulip and a rose in them. "What're you doing over here? I didn't expect anyone to want to join me," he said. He had dark hair and was dressed in complete black.  
  
Hermione blushed. "I got a bit lonely. I'm Ceres," she said. Her friends had suggested the name Cerulean since she was dressed in complete blue down to her hair band. But she didn't want to use it.  
  
The person smirked. "I'm MidKnight," he replied. Then he added, "With a K. Someone else came up with it for me."  
  
"Oh. My friends came up with a different name for me, but I like Ceres better than Cerulean. It reminds me of a fairy-tale I once read in the Muggle world."  
  
"You're from the Muggle world?"  
  
Hermione almost regretted her words. Then she said indignantly, "So what if I am?"  
  
"I don't mean any offense by it," the stranger said immediately. "I'm very intrigued by the Muggle world. And I've got a family member who is obsessed."  
  
'He's not a Slytherin, at least,' Hermione thought. "Really? I'm more intrigued by the Wizarding world. But then again, I suppose it depends on where we grew up in. It's not as though I don't understand the Wizarding world, it's just I've read many interesting documentaries and books on it."  
  
The stranger was quiet and Hermione thought she was babbling. But then she looked up and saw the person's eyes were fixed on hers, listening intently. She blushed and continued to talk about all the stuff she'd read. Apparently MidKnight did not know everything she did, either. And sometimes she broke off into talk about the Muggle world. MidKnight listened to every word. (6)  
  
Hermione was actually sad that she had to leave when Dumbledore announced that the first night was over.  
  
"I'll meet you here tomorrow?" MidKnight asked, surprisng her.  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled. "It's a deal."  
  
& & &  
  
"I saw Hermione," Harry said as he stripped out of his robes and into his pajamas.  
  
Ron remained quiet as he hung his up. Seamus cast him a look. "What's with you, Ron? I didn't see you at all. Where'd you go?"  
  
"I went to a corner," Ron replied simply as he got into bed.  
  
Seamus shook his head. "I thought you were going ot have a good time tonight, MidKnight."  
  
Ron shrugged. "I did."  
  
"Sitting in a corner?" Dean questioned.  
  
"Not exactly..." Ron muttered. "I talked with someone."  
  
This caught everyone's attention. They all turned to look at him. "Who was it?" Neville questioned. "Did you know them?"  
  
"No. It was a girl, though," he replied. Nobody seemed surprised by this. "I'm going to get some shuteye. See you all tomorrow morning." He pulled his blanket over himself and went to sleep with an actual smile on his lips.  
  
& & &  
  
Hermione slipped her mask on just as someone knocked on the girls' dormitory. "Who is it?" everyone called.  
  
"Colin. Is Ginny there?"  
  
"Yeah, she is," another sixth year replied. "Ginny, your boyfriend's outside," she said in a sing-song.  
  
Ginny blushed and slid off her mask. "Shut up." She opened the door and slipped out quickly before anyone could see Colin standing outside.  
  
"Isn't she so lucky?" a fifth-year gushed. "Colin's so cute!"  
  
A sixth-year shook her head, but smiled. Another fifth-year shook her head seriously. "Colin's cute, but Dennis is so much better."  
  
"You would think so," a fourth-year replied, nudging her on the arm. "He IS your boyfriend, after all."  
  
The fifth-year blushed. "Shut up," she said. Everyone giggled.  
  
& & &  
  
As soon as Ron left the boys' dormitory, he was pulled away from the crowd by someone he was familiar with to be Colin. "Hi, Colin. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Listen, you're going to meet with your friend from yesterday, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Uh...no reason. Just wondering. Hey, did you know we have to take off our masks on the last night."  
  
"We do?"  
  
"Yeah. When it strikes midnight. Stay with your friend, all right?"  
  
"Uh...why?"  
  
"Just do it. Trust me."  
  
"Whatever you say, Colin," Ron muttered.  
  
"Good."  
  
& & &  
  
Though Ron wasn't aware of it, almost the same conversation was going on between Hermione and Ginny.  
  
& & &  
  
The three days went by quickly and soon it was the final night of the Winter Masquerade. Ron waited patiently at the corner where he was suppose to meet Ceres. He was very curious and eager to find out who she was. 'Only five hours to go,' he thought to himself as he checked his watch and found it to be 7:00.  
  
A few moments later, Ceres appeared and sat down in the chair beside him. "Hi, MidKnight," she said.  
  
Ron smiled. "Hey. You know, it's too bad that this is the last night we might talk to each other. So, can I find out who you are?" he asked. He wasn't sure whether she wanted to reveal her identity.  
  
Ceres smiled warmly. "Not until midnight. Someone told me we can remove our masks then."  
  
"Good. I'll take off my mask, too." And then they launched into a conversation on how Muggles used microwaves.  
  
& & &  
  
"Midnigh'!" a voice (Hagrid's) boomed over everyone as the clock struck 12:00 exactly. Ceres and MidKnight turned to each other and grinned, then took off their masks.  
  
For that one second, everyone became quiet. Then there was cheering, but not for them. Seamus, Dean, and Harry were watching Ron's face as his lips turned into an O. "H-Hermione?" he managed to gasp out.  
  
Hermione stared at him in the exact same way. "Ron?"  
  
Ron and Hermione both wanted to speak, but neither could find the words. 'This entire time it's been...'  
  
'Ron?!'  
  
'Hermione?!'  
  
They turned away and took off in different directions. Seamus, Dean, and Harry watched them, then turned to the middle of the room, where everyone else was staring. Right in the center were Colin and Ginny underneath the only bit of mistletoe. They were kissing each other sweetly, unaware that their plan hadn't worked out.  
  
& & &  
  
AN: Yeah, I know that this chapter isn't EXACTLY even with the other, but oh well. I want to end at this part. Makes you want to find out what happens next, huh? Hehe. Hey! For those who read this AFTER I'm done with chapter three, don't skip the author note yet! Wait until I finish, will you? Okay, question-answer segment. Why am I making Ron/Hermione suffer so much? Two reasons. Number one, I'm only through with the second chapter! It'd be pretty boring to have a two-chapter story. Number two, I'm trying to aggravate my friend, Chibi Chibi. Hehe. And number three, it's all a part of the plot. This is suppose to be an angsty ficcie. Romance and angst, but there's gotta be angst, first. ^^ Don't worry, I won't make them suffer TOO much. O.O ::ducks from the rotten tomatoes being thrown:: Hey! I'm not done yet! ::ducks again:: ^.^;;;;;;;;; ::slowly gets up:: Anyway, other questions you might have right now. Um...oh, yeah! When do the footnotes come in? Well...you'll have to wait for the end of that in my final Author Commentary. When they DO come in, your comprehension of this fic will be better. Trust me. But you'll have to wait. Okay, since I can't think of more to write, jya!  
  
& & &


	4. 

AN: Hehe. And you thought you'd escaped my mindless ramblings! Anyway...this is chapter...THREE! (Duh! ::ducks more tomatoes::) Okay...moving on. I'll try and keep this short (like that'll help). More Ron/Hermione suffering to come. Sorry, but that's what I planned. And this is gonna be a pretty long story...^^ Not my fault! I blame my stupid inspiration and ideas. Hehe. Well...I won't keep you. R&R, please!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
  
& & &  
  
Hermione looked at her packed bags and then down to the list of stuff she needed. It'd been months since the Winter Masquerade incident. In fact, it was already only two days before graduation. Since then, she and Ron rarely spoke. Or, to be more precise, they NEVER spoke. It appeared to the other Gryffindors as though their relationship was broken. And could never be fixed.  
  
Hermione ran through her list one more time to be sure she hadn't forgotten anything. When she got to her last item, she checked it off with her wand and quickly stood up. "Well, I'm done," she said to the empty room. "Better go to lunch now." She tucked her wand in her robe and walked out, leaving her suitcase on her bed, just as all the other girls' were on theirs.  
  
& & &  
  
Hermione had a checklist and all of her stuff was neat, but Ron was having a bit more trouble trying to put away all of his stuff. "How about an enlargement spell?" he asked Harry. "I bet that would make this a lot easier."  
  
"You know your mother will be angry. This is a Muggle suitcase, isn't it? And you're not allowed to enchant it."  
  
"But Mum won't mind too much. Besides, this is going to take me forever to do if I have to do it the non-magical way. You don't want to be late for lunch, do you?"  
  
"Oh, I suppose not. Oh, fine. Just do it quickly. Someone might step in on us."  
  
"It'll be quick." In five minutes, everything was packed and ready to go. Harry and Ron headed out.  
  
"What are you going to do over the summer?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Not much, really. I've got a job as a sort of intern."  
  
"Really? For who?"  
  
"Fred and George." He grinned. "It's not bad at all. They pay well and I'll finally get to see them. What about you?"  
  
"The Dursleys are kicking me out as soon as I turn 18. I'll be an independent adult then. But I don't want to stay with them, anyway. Sirius has opted I go traveling with him. Now that Voldemort's gone for good, Sirius is free and I can go with him. We're touring Asia."  
  
"Really? Bring me something nice, will you?"  
  
"Sure thing. I'll have Hedwig carry it to you. And hopefully she won't mind going such a long distance."  
  
"Great."  
  
As they walked, Ron didn't realize it, but they caught up to Hermione. She turned, saw them, and quickly walked ahead.  
  
Ron watched, his face suddenly going from cheerful to a strange look that no one could really define. But it was definitely one of pure pain. "C'mon," Harry said softly.  
  
& & &  
  
AN: This is a slightly shorter chapter than the rest. ^^ Actually, it's only 1/10 (or rather close) to the size of the others. I decided to stop it since I'm going to be taking a HUGE leap in time. Say...about three months. Yeah...the other chapter was the same, huh? (Though the time set was different.) Well...that's why I stopped it. And I'm doing the same for this. Please don't kill me for postponing this. I just thought I should explain it to you. I swear my next author note will be shorter.  
  
& & &


	5. 

Screwed Romance  
  
AN: Um...nothing to say. (Told you, didn't I?)  
  
Disclaimer: NMDS (Not mine. Don't sue.)  
  
& & &  
  
Hermione got off the train, leaving Hogwarts behind forever. She looked back at it as someone handed her her bags. Ron and Harry and Seamus and a few other boys were talking and laughing as they got off.  
  
"You all right, Hermione?" came Neville's soft voice. He looked at her, most concerned.  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. Would you mind helping me carry my bags?" she asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
& & &  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione and Neville and felt his blood run cold. They weren't together, were they? He hoped not. He prayed it wasn't so.  
  
"You listening?" Seamus asked.  
  
Ron turned sharply at him as his train of thought was broken. "Huh? Oh, sorry. What did you say?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Making goo-goo eyes at Hermione, I see," he teased.  
  
Ron glared at him. He would've beaten him up had his mother's voice called out his name. "Rooon!"  
  
"Let's go, Ginny," Ron said, pulling Ginny from Colin. She continued to wave to Colin as he dragged her off.  
  
& & &  
  
"I heard about you and Hermione," Fred said sympathetically as he sat down at the dining table in the Burrow. The entire family was there for the vacation.  
  
"Don't remind me," Ron said quietly, stirring his hot chocolate. Mrs. Weasley would've interfered had she, Mr. Weasley, and Ginny not gone off to buy something or other. The rest of the Weasley men were in the kitchen.  
  
Charlie laid a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ah, don't worry about it," he said encouragingly, though he didn't sound as convincing as he wanted to. "There're plenty of other fish in the sea."  
  
"But none like her," Ron unconsciously retorted. He sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go upstairs to clean my room."  
  
The boys watched Ron walk away, then began to talk to each other. "I know that Ron's still hung up on her, but how're we suppose to help him?" George asked.  
  
Fred shook his head. "I'd be damned if I knew." Due to habit, he looked around, paranoid his mother might be around to hear him.  
  
Bill sighed. "I don't know. Any ideas, Percy?"  
  
Percy shook his head, for once sympathizing for his brother instead of yelling the house down. "Penelope and I have never had problems like this. I can't speak from experience. How about you and the Patil twins?" he asked, turning to Fred and George.  
  
Fred and George put up their identical grins. "Problems, us?" Fred asked devilishly.  
  
Bill rolled his eyes. "I'll just take a 'no,' please," he muttered. "All right...back to brainstorming."  
  
The brothers shared their ideas, but nothing much came of it and eventually, they gave up. For the day, anyway. Eventually they'd have to go back to thinking in order to help their distressed, younger brother.  
  
& & &  
  
"I wonder when she's going to get here," Mr. Weasley said, his brow furrowed in worry. Harry was at the Weasley's for a visit before the new year started and Ginny would be leaving. He managed a job as an intern, with pay, for Mr. Weasley. He was aware that Mr. Weasley would also have another intern, but he had no idea who it was.  
  
"Who do you mean?" Fred asked, spreading jam on his toast.  
  
"Hermione," Mr. Weasley said absently. He and Mrs. Weasley were not aware of Ron's situation with Hermione, so they acted as though nothing had happened. Everyone else, however, froze. Fred looked a George and George looked at Fred. Everyone else was also looking around, finally, their gazes fell onto Ron, who was just entering the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He had heard nothing and the others didn't want him to. No one noticed the identical grins George and Fred gave each other as things continued as they were before Mr. Weasley made his announcement.  
  
"Pass the toast please," Ron said to George. George handed his brother the plate of toast and winked at Fred. Fred nodded and tapped his fork on the table twice, signaling a meeting later. Everyone else nodded as they continued to talk.  
  
& & &  
  
AN: You're probably wondering why I'm taking so long, huh? Hehe. ::sweatdrop:: I've been a bit busy writing some other fics. To be specific, I've been working on Betrayal and...um...I forgot the name of that other fic...hehe. It's some sort of an all-anime crossover. If you've read it, then you know which one I'm talking about. Anyway, here's the next chapter. And yes, I know that it's a bit...boring and uneventful, well...just wait till the next one. Oh, and just to reassure you, this IS a Ron/Hermione fic and it IS romance and there WILL be a happy ending. Sadly, that just has to come at the end. Oh, please review. And please read some of my other fics. I have another fic up called Wedding, and it's a Ginny/Malfoy one. Read and review that, too, please. Anyway, no reviews and I'll just assume no one likes my fics, so review for this one and I'll get started on the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. 


End file.
